The use of an RF generator device in combination with a surgical tool to seal blood vessels is known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,673. Further, a bi-polar electrosurgical instrument including a cutting knife in combination with jaw members for sealing and subsequently cutting a blood vessel was known. Various approaches for sealing vessels include RF generator devices that apply RF energy pulses to tissue.
In instances when sealing of a blood vessel is complete, resealing to enhance the seal can be difficult. For heating of fluid in a blood vessel to a boiling condition during a resealing operation, a maximum measured current typically has a much smaller value before boiling begins than a maximum current for a first original sealing operation. Therefore, sealing arrangements that merely compare measured values with a maximum or minimum value for one or more of: current, voltage and impedance, typically are modified by providing different algorithms or calculations for resealing a blood vessel as compared to an initial sealing process.